Robot Fight Club
" " is the 5th episode in Season 2 of'' Lab Rats''. It first aired on March 25, 2013. This is the 25th episode overall. Plot Chase and Leo enter a “create-your-own” battle bot competition. Meanwhile, Bree accidentally used her bionics in front of Caitlin. Story Leo convinces Chase to help him build a robot for the Robot Throw-down, a robot building competition. Davenport slips himself onto the team, but then destroys the robot they made saying it smashes too easily. He is then kicked off the team, to his distress. Then, at the throw-down, Leo and Chase find their opponent: Davenport. Davenport wishes them luck, saying he wanted them to win against 5-time champion Kevin Stone, only so that Davenport could crush them in the finals in revenge for being kicked off the team for trying to make them build a better bot. As the rounds go by, Davenport uses his fearsome Predaraptor Robot and crushes and smashes robots, making children cry, only so Davenport can laugh wickedly and dance around in glory. Chase and Leo manage to beat Kevin but then have to face Davenport. When Davenport's name is announced, people throw garbage at him. Leo and Chase point, gloat, and dance at Kevin's defeat, then see to how they will beat Davenport. As their robots fight, Davenport lets out an evil laugh. Davenport crashes their bot against the wall multiple times, saying he wished their robot was better so their pain could last longer. Chase and Leo get mad and throw Davenport's robot onto the ground with their "Josh", and he lets out a deep, slow-mo "NOOOOOOOO!". Davenport compliments their robot, and they forgive each other, but only before Leo and Chase point, dance, and laugh at Davenport the way they did to Kevin. Meanwhile, Caitlin tells Bree she has a crush on Adam and as he walks in the room, Caitlin sees Bree accidentally super speed. The next day at school, Bree convinces Adam to go on a date with Caitlin in exchange for silence. On the date, Caitlin reveals to Adam and Bree that she never saw Bree do anything weird since her glasses weren't on at the time.She confesses she ran away because she saw Adam. Adam, angry he had to go on a date with a girl he didn't like for no reason (even missing the Robot Throw-down), glitches and is about to use his heat rays on Caitlin when Bree breaks Caitlin's glasses so she doesn't see Adam burn a pillow. Adam gets Caitlin to have a crush on Chase and bug him all day, to Adam's pleasure and Chase's annoyance. Bree comments that a girl finally payed attention to him and laughs. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast * Michaela Carrozzo as Caitlin * Will Forte as Eddy Guest Cast *Mark Christopher Lawrence as Announcer Trivia *It is revealed that Caitlin has a crush on Adam. *It is also revealed that Caitlin follows Adam after school. *Caitlin now has a crush on Chase, all thanks to Adam. Memorable Quotes Gallery Transcript Userbox Code:Fight Club Category:2013 Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes Category:March Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Cheo Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Donald Related Pages Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Episodes in the Spring Category:Caitlin Episodes Category:Guest Character Category:Recurring Cast Category:Recurring Appearances Category:Pages with quotes Category:Episodes with the Original Lab Category:Recurring Character Category:Minor characters Category:Minor Cast Category:Episodes with Mission Creek High